Une nouvelle vie ?
by dfghjklm
Summary: je ne n'aurais jamais penser vivre ça un jour. Vais-je commencer une nouvelle vie ? résumer completement pourri mais venez lire svp    !
1. Chapter 1 une journée mouvementée

Prologue :

Bonjour a tous je m'appelle Anna et voici mon histoire ou comment ma vie a pris un tournant très étrange…

Tous d'abord il faut que vous sachiez que je suis une grande fan de black butler ou kuroshitsuji ( on avait pas remarquer –' ) je connais l'animé presque par cœur et le manga aussi ^^. Et je ne sais comment mais pas petite vie ennuyante d'élève de 3° s'est très vite transformer en une vie irréelle que je ne n'aurais jamais penser vivre un jour…..

Chapitre 1 _**Une journée mouvementée**_: 

Aujourd'hui je me rendais au college comme d'habitude, les vacances de noel venait de se terminer et j'avais eu une tonne de devoir (normal quoi), au moment de monter dans le bus je me souviens du dernier tome de black butler que j'ai lu la veille et je sourit interrieurement, j'aime beaucoup ce manga ^^.Malheuresement je suis la seule de mes amies a aimer.

J'arrive au collège et je descend dans la cour de récrée en attendant que sa sonne, je retrouve mes amis et on discute de nos vacances.

Dès que la cloche sonne nous nous dirigeons en cours (cours de français génial….).

Les cours passent à une vitesse folle et je suis surprise quand la cloche sonne 17h00. Je prépare mes affaires et commence à rentrer chez moi à pied (des fois j'aime bien rentrer a pied quand il pleut pas ^^). Je passe devant la boulangerie et en profite pour acheter du pain, en ressortant je constate qu'il commence à pleuvoir, ma maison n'étant plus très loin, je me décide et finalement sors de la boulangerie. J'essaye de marcher le plus vite possible pour ne pas me faire gronder par ma mère si je rentre trempée.

J'avais la tête baissée, je ne ragardais presque pas ou j'allais, je sentie la pluie se calmait et je redressa la tête, et là je m' arreta net. Je ne sais plus du tout ou je suis ! Normalement je connais le village comme ma poche et là je me suis complètement pommé !

Pense : *bon calme-toi Anna tu va bien finir par arrivée quelque part*

Je n'ai jamais eu un très bon sens de l'orientation mais bon quand même ! Se perdre dans le village où on est né ! Je garde mon sang froid et continue de marcher.

*c'est drôle, je ne me souviens vraiment pas de ces ruelles, en plus elles on pas l'aire d'être très bien entretenues… *

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche un homme me vit et s'approcha de moi, à l'odeur de son haleine je dirai qu'il était soûl.

L'homme : Alors ma petite on se promène seule ? C'est pas bien de se promener seule à cette heure-là tu veut que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Moi : Euh… non merci je serais me débrouiller toute seule pour rentrer chez moi. (c'était un mensonge évidemment vu que j'était complètement paumée, mais je pouvais pas faire confiance à un type qui pu l'alcool a plein nez.)

Je commence à partir quand l'homme m'attrape le bras.

L'homme : Aller quoi viens boire un verre avec nous au moins ! (aller ! viens boire un petit coup a la maison ! XD dèsoler, petit délire de l'auteur)

Moi : Je vous ai dit non ! Et lachez-moi !

Je me débattais quand je reçus un gros coup derrière la tête, je tomba sur le sol, derrière j'entendais les rires de cet homme et d'un autre, surement un copain a lui. Et puis je me sens glisser et je tombe dans le néant…

A suivre…

chapitre très court je le sais, mais c'est ma première fiction et je suis pas encore très douée é_è donnez-moi vos impressions !


	2. Chapter 2 rencontres 1

Chapitre 2 **_Rencontres 1_**:

Et puis je me sens glisser et je tombe dans le néant…

Je me réveille, ma tête me fait mal… surement a cause du coup que je me suis pris. Je me redresse, et tout à coup je panique :

Moi : c'est quoi ce bordel ! Je suis ou là ?

J'étais dans une pièce plutôt grande, les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, j'étais dans un lit immense et en face de moi il y avait une cheminée avec des photos de personnes dessus. Surement les propriétaires.

Je continuais à paniquer toute seule dans mon coin quand la porte s'ouvrit.

? : Ho, vous êtes réveillée.

Moi : O_O ! * omg, c'est quoi ce bordel !*

? : Vous allez bien ?

Moi : Euh ou-oui enfin j-je crois. C'est qu-que euh ….. * tu peux pas parler correctement abrutie ! *

Euh, ou je suis ?

? : Vous êtes dans le manoir du comte de Phantomhive. Je me nomme Sebastian Michaelis et je suis le majordome du comte.

Moi : Ah, d'accord.

Je me recouche dans le lit et je ferme les yeux.

* Tous ça doit être un rêve, et je vais me réveiller. * Je me pince pour pouvoir me réveiller.

Je rouvre les yeux , Sebastian est toujours là et me regarde bizarrement.

Sebastian : Il y a un problème ?

Moi (chuchote) : je doit être en train de devenir folle.

Sebastian : pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

Moi : *m~~~e il m'a entendue * Euh… pour rien :)

Sebastian : si vous permettez je vais vous conduire auprès de mon maitre.

Moi : D'ac-d'accord.

Sebastian me conduisit donc vers son maitre. Je ragardais partout autour de moi.

Moi : *Ce manoir est immense ! si je le perd de vue je vais me perdre c'est sûr ! *

Sebastian : nous sommes arrivés.

Il ouvrit la porte et je vis le comte Ciel phantomhive assis à son bureau. Il me regarda surpris et haussa un sourcil.

Ciel : Sebastian qui est cette fille ?

Sebastian me regarda et je m'empressais de répondre.

Moi : Je m'appelle Anna et je….euh….je….

Sebastian : je l'aie trouvée ce matin dans la rue et je me suis dit que comme vous êtes très gentil vous la laisseriez rester au manoir quelques temps J

Ciel lui lança un regard noir comme j'en avais rarement vu et Sebastian souris de plus belle.

Ciel : D'accord elle peut rester mais elle devra travailler en tant que domestique.

Je vis Sebastian faire une drôle de tête, apparement il était surpris. Mais pourquoi était-il surpris ? Est-ce parce que Ciel m'avait permis de rester ? Ou alors parce qu'il voulait que je travaille comme domestique ?

A suivre ….


	3. Chapter 3 rencontres 2

Je vis Sebastian faire une drôle de tête, apparement il était surpris. Mais pourquoi était-il surpris ? Est-ce parce que Ciel m'avait permis de rester ? Ou alors parce qu'il voulait que je travaille comme domestique ?

Sebastian : si vous le permettez lady, je vais vous conduire auprès des autres domestiques de la maison.

Moi : euh…. D'accord.

Sebastian me conduisit auprès de Finnian, Bardroy et Meyrinn. ( je m'en doutait ). Rien que de les voir en vrai me donna tout de suite envie de rire ( allez savoir pourquoi ). Je me présenta à eux et ils se présentaires à leur tour. Sebastian me demanda ce que je savais faire.

Moi : euh….pas grand-chose…

Sebastian : Vous devez quand même être doué en quelque chose non ?

Moi : et bien, je me débrouille pas trop mal en cuisine et en tout ce qui concerne les taches ménagères comme passer l'aspirateur et ….

Sebastian : L'aspirateur ?

Moi : *Oups la gaffe ça existe pas encore les aspirateurs quelle imbécile*

Euh nan, oublier ce que j'ai dit ! héhé

Sébastian me regarda d'un air suspicieux.

* manquer plus que sa, encore d'autres gaffes comme celle là et je finirai dans un asile *

Sebastian : Je vais vous emmenez dans vos quartiers afin que vous puissiez vous changer.

Il m'emmena dans la chambre ou je m'était réveillée , un habit de servante était poser sur le lit.

Sebastian : je vous laisse vous changez à moins que vous n'ayez besoin d'aide ?

Je le regarda et vis un vrai regard de pervers dans ces yeux, je me retournai violemment et dit d'un ton froid :

Moi : Non c'est bon, je sais me changer toute seule quand même.

Il sourit et me laissa seule dans la chambre après m'avoir dit de l'appeler lorsque j'aurais fini. Je regarda la robe un moment et l'enfila sans trop de mal j'allais me voir dans un miroir et trouva que cette robe m'allait plutôt bien ( moi que ne met jamais de robe )

J'appela Sebastian qui arriva aussitôt, me regarda, et sourit ( à croire que ce mec sourit tout le temps ! ). Il me demanda de le suivre ce que je fis. Il m'emmena dans les cuisines, là Bard était en train de se balancer paresseusement sur une chaise, sa clope à la bouche. Il nous regarda entrer sans manifester la moindre émotion.

Sebastian : Bard ! peux-tu faire visiter les cuisines à Lady Anna ?

Moi : Sebastian vous pouvez arretez de m'appeler lady s'il vous plait et vous pouvez aussi me tutoyer.

Sebastian : Je suis désoler mademoiselle, mais je ne peux pas vous tutoyer. Par contre vous, vous devez me tutoyer.

Moi : D'accord à présent je te tutoierai. Mais pourquoi me vous-vois-tu ?

Je n'eu comme réponse qu'un sourire énigmatique de sa part.

Bard m'emmena faire le tour des cuisines et me parla pendant plus d'une heure de son super lance-flamme - -' . Une fois la visite finie Sebastian arriva et nous demanda de préparer le dîner pour le jeune compte. Il nous donna la liste du menu prévu et nous nous mirent au travail. Je commençai de plus en plus à stresser, Sebastian regardait le moindre de mes gestes, mais je m'appliquait et le repas fut près à temps.

A suivre ….


	4. Chapter 4 Elizabeth

Prologue :

Bonjour a tous je m'appelle Anna et voici mon histoire ou comment ma vie a pris un tournant très étrange…

Tous d'abord il faut que vous sachiez que je suis une grande fan de black butler ou kuroshitsuji ( on avait pas remarquer –' ) je connais l'animé presque par cœur et le manga aussi ^^. Et je ne sais comment mais pas petite vie ennuyante d'élève de 3° s'est très vite transformer en une vie irréelle que je ne n'aurais jamais penser vivre un jour…..

Chapitre 1 _**Une journée mouvementée**_: 

Aujourd'hui je me rendais au college comme d'habitude, les vacances de noel venait de se terminer et j'avais eu une tonne de devoir (normal quoi), au moment de monter dans le bus je me souviens du dernier tome de black butler que j'ai lu la veille et je sourit interrieurement, j'aime beaucoup ce manga ^^.Malheuresement je suis la seule de mes amies a aimer.

J'arrive au collège et je descend dans la cour de récrée en attendant que sa sonne, je retrouve mes amis et on discute de nos vacances.

Dès que la cloche sonne nous nous dirigeons en cours (cours de français génial….).

Les cours passent à une vitesse folle et je suis surprise quand la cloche sonne 17h00. Je prépare mes affaires et commence à rentrer chez moi à pied (des fois j'aime bien rentrer a pied quand il pleut pas ^^). Je passe devant la boulangerie et en profite pour acheter du pain, en ressortant je constate qu'il commence à pleuvoir, ma maison n'étant plus très loin, je me décide et finalement sors de la boulangerie. J'essaye de marcher le plus vite possible pour ne pas me faire gronder par ma mère si je rentre trempée.

J'avais la tête baissée, je ne ragardais presque pas ou j'allais, je sentie la pluie se calmait et je redressa la tête, et là je m' arreta net. Je ne sais plus du tout ou je suis ! Normalement je connais le village comme ma poche et là je me suis complètement pommé !

Pense : *bon calme-toi Anna tu va bien finir par arrivée quelque part*

Je n'ai jamais eu un très bon sens de l'orientation mais bon quand même ! Se perdre dans le village où on est né ! Je garde mon sang froid et continue de marcher.

*c'est drôle, je ne me souviens vraiment pas de ces ruelles, en plus elles on pas l'aire d'être très bien entretenues… *

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche un homme me vit et s'approcha de moi, à l'odeur de son haleine je dirai qu'il était soûl.

L'homme : Alors ma petite on se promène seule ? C'est pas bien de se promener seule à cette heure-là tu veut que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Moi : Euh… non merci je serais me débrouiller toute seule pour rentrer chez moi. (c'était un mensonge évidemment vu que j'était complètement paumée, mais je pouvais pas faire confiance à un type qui pu l'alcool a plein nez.)

Je commence à partir quand l'homme m'attrape le bras.

L'homme : Aller quoi viens boire un verre avec nous au moins ! (aller ! viens boire un petit coup a la maison ! XD dèsoler, petit délire de l'auteur)

Moi : Je vous ai dit non ! Et lachez-moi !

Je me débattais quand je reçus un gros coup derrière la tête, je tomba sur le sol, derrière j'entendais les rires de cet homme et d'un autre, surement un copain a lui. Et puis je me sens glisser et je tombe dans le néant…

A suivre…

chapitre très court je le sais, mais c'est ma première fiction et je suis pas encore très douée é_è donnez-moi vos impressions !


End file.
